<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Need a Nap by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623359">You Need a Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Explicit Consent, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Size Kink, Soft Praise with smut, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt's been having trouble sleeping for the past few days. He unknowingly camps in an Incubi's lair, who only wants to help.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Part of my Tumblr Explicit consent monster series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he knew he hadn’t slept in a long time. His eyes were bloodshot and his temper was short as he fidgeted with his camping gear in the dark. He knew he should have set it up earlier, but each day that went past without sleep seemed like one long, long day, and time was just slipping by. He almost didn’t bother setting up his bedroll, thinking there was no point since he wouldn’t get any rest.  </p>
<p>“Do you need some help, Darling?” </p>
<p>Geralt stood up, quickly grabbing a dagger and swirling to where the noise came from.  </p>
<p>“Who- what the fuck are you? What do you want?” </p>
<p>Geralt kept his dagger pointed towards the creature’s neck who seemed extremely unphased.  </p>
<p>He stood a few inches taller than Geralt. A broad chest covered in hair that lead down his stomach. He stood on thick, muscled thighs that got hairier past the knee, looking more like goats legs down to his hooves. He wore some light material round his waist that did absolutely nothing to hide what was clearly underneath it, being slightly pulled up at the back from the long tail. Geralt was so taken aback by the body of the man, that he almost never noticed the two horns protruding from his head, which curled back, surrounding each pointed ear.  </p>
<p>The beast tutted at him, looking him up and down like Geralt was the one out of place. </p>
<p>“Now, now, dear witcher, is that any way to treat a guest? One who you invited into your... we’ll say home.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask anyone here. Start making sense or I’ll slit your throat.” </p>
<p>He smiled back, bringing his tail up to move a lock of his brown hair out of his eyes so that the rest of his body remained still.  </p>
<p>“I’m Jaskier.” </p>
<p>He lifted a hand up to shake Geralts. When he realised Geralt wouldn’t reciprocate, he grinned and dropped it back down. </p>
<p>“I’m an Incubus. A sex demon. A-“ </p>
<p>“I know what an Incubus is.” </p>
<p>Geralt snarled at him. </p>
<p>“You asked me to speak plainly.” </p>
<p>“Why are you here?!” </p>
<p>The Incubus lifted his index finger and pressed on the back of the blade, pushing it away from his throat. He wasn’t sure why but Geralt allowed it. He figured if he was going to do anything to him he’d have tried by now, so dropped the blade to his side, not breaking eye contact. </p>
<p>“Like I said, you asked for me. You stood in my woods, shouting that you needed help with sleep by, and I quote, any means necessary, then got mad at me when I answered.” </p>
<p>They stood staring at each other for a moment. Geralt couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He moved his eyes from Jaskier’s, letting them fall down his body again.  </p>
<p>“Stop that.” </p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes darted back up to the unmoved creature, who seemed confused. The first change in his demeanour so far. Geralt had started to bite his lip as he looked at him, which promptly stopped when he realised. </p>
<p>“Stop what?” </p>
<p>“I know your game.” </p>
<p>He put his hand on his blade by his side, in case he needed it. </p>
<p>“Stop trying to make me aroused. I’d rather not sleep for the rest of my life than be tricked.” </p>
<p>Jaskier covered his mouth, widening his eyes, before full on laughing.  </p>
<p>“Oh... Oh this is interesting...” </p>
<p>He started to move towards Geralt, slowly, swaying his hips and moving his tail on the opposite direction. Geralt struggled to keep his eyes above his shoulders. </p>
<p>“I swear... cross my heart and hope to... well.” </p>
<p>He laughed, Leaning over Geralt who had now thudded his back into a tree. </p>
<p>“Touch your medallion.” </p>
<p>Geralt lifted his hand and now the look of confusion was on him. </p>
<p>“There are no tricks here, darling, I’ve not started yet... You just... Like me.” </p>
<p>He was right. His medallion wasn’t moving at all. Dear God’s, he thought as he felt complete lust coat his whole body, slightly embarrassed at the fact he was craving contact from something that’s job was to seduce him. </p>
<p>Jaskier lifted his hand up to brush Geralt’s hair out of his face, pausing before he touched him. </p>
<p>“Can I?” </p>
<p>Geralt “mhm’d” back in an octave he didn’t realise he could reach. Jaskier placed one of his white waves behind his ear before cooing into it. </p>
<p>"It’s perfectly alright, darling, to have urges. That’s why I’m here.” </p>
<p>He ran his hands over Geralt’s shoulders, pressing his fingers into the muscles. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh, sweetheart, you’re so tense. Are you all worked up from having no rest?” </p>
<p>“Yes...” </p>
<p>Geralt sighed back, accidentally, with utter want in his voice. </p>
<p>“Poor thing... You just relax, Jaskier will look after you. That’s if you want to of course.” </p>
<p>Geralt thought for a moment. He looked at the soft blue eyes in front of him, and the large body that was able to hold him like he was smaller than he actually was. He had never been held like that before, made to feel like he was being looked after. Before he answered he could feel his legs getting weaker, his body answering the question before him. His legs parted and Jaskier pressed his one of his huge thighs in between, holding Geralt up with his leg strength alone. Without struggle.  </p>
<p>Geralt held back a moan as he pressed himself down onto the muscle underneath. </p>
<p>“Yes. I want to. H- How does it work?” </p>
<p>Geralt had never given over control before. The thought of it was making his head swim. </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Jaskier wrapped his tail around Geralt’s waist, holding him steady so that he felt a bit more comfortable. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m here to make you feel good. This is all about you. The more you enjoy it, that’s when you’ll start to feel your medallion move. I’ll feed off of your lust, my witcher, and in return, I’ll make you feel like you’ve never felt before, and you’ll also get your sleep. My magic only works if you’re enjoying yourself. If you really want this.” </p>
<p>Geralt’s body was almost shaking. He stared at the creature’s lips as he spoke, watching every movement his tongue made. He quickly darted his eyes back up, before nodding. Jaskier leaned down, pressing his lips against Geralt’s. As slow as Jaskier tried to be, Geralt panted as he craved more, quickening the pace. Jaskier unlaced Geralts trousers, kissing down his neck, asking him over and over again if this was what he wanted. He didn’t just want Geralt to beg for it, but he needed to know he really did want to do this, the beasts body begging to be truly wanted.  </p>
<p>He used his tail to pull Geralt’s trousers down further before bringing him back to where he was before. This time, Geralt’s cock was pressed against Jaskier’s thigh, and as soon as contact was made, his medallion started to vibrate, making both of them moan. Geralt looked up at Jaskier with a vulnerability in his eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s it, darling, take what you need. You just hold on, and take it.” </p>
<p>Jaskier leaned down, placing kisses over Geralt’s neck, leaving darker and darker marks each time Geralt made a noise. As the medallion continued to vibrate, Geralt could feel the beast growing harder. He looked down at his own throbbing cock, leaking as he thrust himself against him. He noticed how much Jaskier was growing. Geralt moved one hand onto Jaskier’s shoulder to steady himself, then slowly moved his other hand to remove the cloth covering him. </p>
<p>“Go on... Is that what you want? To see how much I want you?” </p>
<p>“Y-“ </p>
<p>Was all Geralt could pant out, before deciding just to nod. Jaskier put his hand on to Geralt’s, guiding him. He pulled at the cloth and could only glance, before flinging his head back into the tree, almost fainting at the size. Jaskier took his hand and placed it round his own cock. Geralt wasn’t a small man, but his hand barely fit round it, as it pulsed in his grip. He whimpered, noises that almost sounded like tears as he continued to roll his hips, fucking onto the creature beneath. As more pre-cum spilled out, Geralt looked down again, wondering if he could ever fit Jaskier inside of him. He lifted both his arms, and grabbed into Jaskier’s horns, using them to grind himself down further, his moans echoing round the woods.  </p>
<p>“Good boy, take it. You’re doing so well for me.  So, so good. Do you want to cum, love? Do you?” </p>
<p>“Please...” </p>
<p>“Go on, cum for me, Geralt.”  </p>
<p>Geralt pulled Jaskier’s face towards his as he gripped onto his horns. Pressing himself down as hard as he could as his cock started to violently spurt against him. Coating him in his spend. His arms dropped as he started to feel weaker, the tail around him still keeping him steady. Jaskier started to ‘shhh’ him as he calmed down.  </p>
<p>Geralt was in a sort of haze for the next few minutes as Jaskier cleaned them both up. </p>
<p> Before he’d had time to process what was going on, he was lying down, as if he had comfortably got himself into bed. </p>
<p>“How do you feel, darling?” </p>
<p>Jaskier knelt beside his head, stroking his hair. </p>
<p>“I... good... so, good, sleepy.” </p>
<p>Jaskier smiled down at him, also blissfully happy from feeding from Geralt’s high. </p>
<p>“You never-“ </p>
<p>“Sleep love, I’m good. Just sleep.” </p>
<p>Geralt moved himself over, his eyes staying shut. He nosed at Jaskier’s thigh with his brow furrowed. Jaskier grinned, running his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“Oh, Is this what you want?” </p>
<p>Geralt nodded, dreamily. </p>
<p>“Yu-hu” </p>
<p>His Jaw slackened as he took Jaskier’s cock into his mouth, barely able to fit more than an a quarter of it in. Jaskier moved himself into a more comfortable position, then moved Geralt, so that he could fall asleep as he wanted. Totally spent with his mouth full as he drifted off in the arms of the beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt gets a call to get rid of a "goat monster" that's troubling their town. He can't resist...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt 2 of incubus jaskier on tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s somethin’ in the woods!”</p><p>They said. Story after story of some sort of devil or “goat man” who had been scaring and seducing their partners. Geralt knew what it was. In fact, he’d heard the stories from another town and intentionally gone out of his way to take this contract.</p><p>He made his camp practically in the same place, running his eyes up and down the tree that his last meeting took place against. Remembering how the beast had managed to make him come undone with just his thigh. He was lost in his thoughts before he heard the familiar, smug voice behind him.</p><p>“Did you miss me?”</p><p>Geralt didn’t even turn round.</p><p>“You’re annoying the locals. Stop.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed walking forward to rest his hands on the witcher’s shoulders.</p><p>“Are you jealous, witcher? Did you think we were going exclusive?”</p><p>Geralt didn’t outwardly react to the touch, but he did want more of it.</p><p>“They’ve sent me here to kill you.”</p><p>“OH dear me, how unfortunate.”</p><p>Jaskier lifted his hands and moved in front of Geralt, giving him a view of what he’d been craving for the last few months.</p><p>“Is that the only reason you came to visit me?”</p><p>Geralt was reminded of Jaskier’s beastly nature as his tail came up to stroke underneath his chin. He tried to keep his composure but it was difficult since this was the only thing on his mind for so long.</p><p>“If you stayed out of trouble I wouldn’t have to visit you.”</p><p>“Geralt, I hate to inform you but this is kind of my job. And it would be nice if you could get your job over quickly. That is, unless you’re having second thoughts?”</p><p>Geralt snarled at Jaskier for toying with him which to the beast seemed more like a small dog barking at its owner. Jaskier let his eyes darken, leaning forward to growl back. A noise that Geralt felt through his bones, shaking the ground beneath him. A roar. He immediately softened his features like he’d been scolded.</p><p>Jaskier towered over the Witcher, horns casting a shadow over his face. Geralt wanted nothing more than to be grasping onto them again.</p><p>“I don’t play with my food, Geralt. I’ve told you before, if you want something, you have to ask.”</p><p>Geralt’s words got trapped in his throat. He stared up into his eyes, desperately wanting to ask for anything, but unable to form the sentence. He watched Jaskier’s chest rise and fall in large movements, a chest he wanted to bury his face into.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t help. He waited silently, his furrowed brow unchanging until Geralt managed to speak.</p><p>“Please...”</p><p>He begged, his medallion unchanged, and his lust all his own.</p><p>Jaskier cupped his neck with his tail and pressed his cheek against Geralt’s.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>The ask barely audible.</p><p>“Please... anything.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed kisses down his jaw line, making his way to Geralt’s lips.</p><p>“I know it’s hard for you, but you must be specific. What do you want from me, darling?”</p><p>Geralt tried to lean forward to steal a kiss from him. Jaskier left his mouth open, letting Geralt make contact but staying just far enough away that he couldn’t get a taste without being explicitly clear. It made him groan not being able to get what he wanted, but he knew what he had to do.</p><p>“Jaskier... Please? Give me what you give to the rest. Make me yours. Claim me. In whatever way you want.”</p><p>The beast smiled onto Geralt’s lips, before giving him what he wanted. Jaskier’s tongue slid into the witcher’s mouth, before Geralt could feel it splitting up the middle dancing round his own in a way he’d never felt before. He pushed them both back onto the hard ground, putting his two large thighs at either side of Geralt’s hips.</p><p>“Thank you for making yourself clear.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes darkened with lust with his new consent, as he whispered his obscenities like a love poem in Geralt’s ear.</p><p>“I’m going to ruin you, darling. By the time I’m finished with you, no one else will do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr: hailhailsatan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Different Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eskel sets up camp and runs into the Jaskier, someone he's been waiting for for a long time. Jaskier, however, has never met anyone who wants to see to his needs and is taken aback with Eskel's care.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part 1 of Eskel with Jaskier.  This part is mainly flirting and build up, the smutty part will be in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My, my what have we here?”</p><p>It had been a while since Eskel had been startled before. He dropped the rabbit he was skinning but thankfully kept his knife grasped in his hands. He turned to see the tall, half man half beast walking towards him. </p><p>“You’re an incubus.”</p><p>“Correct, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Eskel.”</p><p>Jaskier looked him up and down before lifting his medallion, ignoring the blade. </p><p>“A witcher? What is it with you boys and personal space?”</p><p>The irony failing to connect with Jaskier who was now twirling a lock of Eskel’s brown hair around his finger. </p><p>Eskel only barely kept his composure, feeling the beast's breath on his cheek. If there was one weakness he had, it was horns. And tails. And maybe hooves. He had 3 weaknesses.</p><p>“You know one of my brothers?”</p><p>Jaskier tutted back, bringing his tail up to Eskel’s mouth as you would a finger to hush someone.</p><p>“Now, now, the names in my little black book are strictly confidential.”</p><p>He trailed the tail down to rest underneath Eskel’s chin, noticing the pleasured growl that escaped his lips before dropping his hand down to meet the blade. Eskel gave it up easily. There was no fear, and he could smell from the beast that there were no tricks. </p><p>“I take it from your confusion that you didn’t set up camp just for me then?”</p><p>Jaskier looked over his weapon like he was considering keeping it, before Eskel took it back, sliding it into a leather pouch on his belt.</p><p>“No, happy coincidence.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled back.</p><p>“Charming.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Once Eskel was happy there was no danger, all control went back to him. He turned his back on the beast, bringing his blade out to continue what he was doing. It was clear no one had ever treated Jaskier this way before, and Eskel could smell the intrigue and want from him instantly.</p><p>“Feel free to join me. There’s vodka next to that bag.”</p><p>He pointed with the blade without looking up. It took a moment before Jaskier moved, clearly thinking about his steps. He was always in control and people would always lust after him. He never chased. It was all an act of course from the witcher, who was simply looking away to stop himself from babbling like an idiot, swooning over the utterly perfect creature that had almost landed in his lap.</p><p>There was no getting round it though, Eskel knew what incubi did, and he wanted it. He dreamt of this exact situation, many times and never with someone as beautiful as the one in front of him. But he wanted to take his time. Savour this moment, so that he’d remember it. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long his plan would last though, as Jaskier swayed his large hips, moving to get the vodka. He sat down on Eskel’s bedroll, staring back at the witcher before licking the rim of the bottle. He tilted the liquid back, making a show of the whole thing. Eskel drew a deep breath trying to settle himself. </p><p>“Hungry?”</p><p>“oh, very.”</p><p>Eskel couldn’t help the growl that escaped from his lips as his body betrayed him. He placed the meat into the camping pot and covered it over.</p><p>“Well this might take a while, do you have time to wait?”</p><p>“I’m all yours.”</p><p>He had nothing to busy his hands with now, and the tension between them became unbearable as Eskel struggled with his composure. </p><p>Jaskier lifted the bottle of vodka up, gesturing for Eskel to come over and take some. The image of him looking up through his lashes, spread on his bedroll was like a fantasy. Eskel took the bottle from his hand, brushing his fingers with the pass, then sat down beside him. He sat the bottle back beside his bag.</p><p>“Not joining the party?”</p><p>“I want to remember every bit of this night.”</p><p>Jaskier looked away for the first time in their encounter.</p><p>“You’re going to make me blush, witcher.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard much more romantic gestures than that in your years.”</p><p>“Maybe,”</p><p>Jaskier sat up on his knees.</p><p>“but sometimes it’s rather nice to be wooed.”</p><p>Eskel lifted his hand, then ran the back of it over the thick hair on Jaskier’s thigh, receiving a purr in return. He tilted his head, watching as the beast seemed to melt underneath his touch. He continued running his index finger in circles over the hair, before Jaskier let his head roll back. When a small moan escaped his lips, his head darted up and he covered his mouth with a quick hand. Eskel pulled back immediately.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong? Am I being too forward?”</p><p>“No... No, absolutely not. I just, I suppose I’m used to this working the other way.”</p><p>Eskels breath started to quicken as lust took over his body. He moved forward, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>“Well tonight’s your night off.”</p><p>Eskel pressed his lips to Jaskier’s, immediately moving his hands to hold the beasts waist. He wanted to touch everything on his body but he knew there would be all night to adore the creature. He slowly leaned Jaskier back onto the bedroll, feeling him automatically spread his legs to let Eskel fall between them. </p><p>The only thing the incubus had on was a loose fitting shirt and intentionally placed material round his waist that was there only to to hide intimate areas, however, the way his legs were spread and the lust that was clearly running through his body, it was leaving nothing to the imagination.</p><p>“Are you comfortable?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed at the question.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Eskel hated the response. That shouldn't have been an odd question. He knew to make sure for the rest of the evening to keep these checks up.</p><p>“Because I want you to feel good. Are you comfortable?”</p><p>He got almost a whisper in return. </p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tumblr: Hailhailsatan</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: Hailhailsatan<br/>Prompt list: https://hailhailsatan.tumblr.com/post/634876949431468032/666-followers-prompt-list</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>